dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: The Dark Knight (TV Series)
Batman: The Dark Knight is a TV series based on the DC comics character of the same name. Cast Anthony Ruivivar as Bruce Wayne/Batman Alastair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth Will Friedle as Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin Tara Strong as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl Kurtwood Smith as Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon Robert Costanzo as Harvey Bullock Troy Baker as Harvey Dent Mark Hamill as The Joker Nolan North as Basil Karlo/Clayface Steven Blum as Roman Sionis/Black Mask Jason Spisak as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin Grey Griffin as Pamela Isley/ Poison Ivy Episodes Season One #"The Man Who Laughs"-Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent, and many others have a party, where the TV signal is hacked by a man in purple, who claims he is going to kill someone every night, starting with Henry Claridge, who then begins laughing and drops dead, with a large grin on his face. Batman begins searching for the purple man, who appears on TV once again, this time claiming he will kill the Mayor. The police and Batman guard the Mayor, who once again begins laughing, Batman then comes down and explains to Police Commissioner Janes Gordon that the Mayor was poisoned ages before he died. The purple man then claims he's going to kill Bruce Wayne and Harvey Dent, before saying he likes his new name "the Joker". That night, Batman shows up and the two fight, with Batman eventually winning, not realizing that the Joker now is obsessed with killing him. #"Robin Rises"-Child acrobat Dick Grayson overhears mob boss Tony Zucco threatening his parents, with his father kicking him out. The next day, his parents are killed and he meets the Batman, who sees himself in the boy and takes him in, revealing the Batcave, Alfred, and even his identity. He explains he wants the boy to be his partner, and teaches him everything he knows before giving him a suit. They then go after Zucco, with Dick beating him viciously, but being talked out of killing him by Batman. After Zucco is arrested, Dick names himself "Robin". #"Clayface"-Basil Karlo, an actor whose face was horribly disfigured during his filming of "The Terror", begins using a strange cream to fix his face, however, he finds out it is mixing with his cells and is turning him into a monster. He begins hunting down and killing everyone who gave him his cream, under the name "Clayface" after his character in the movie. Batman and Robin manage to track him down, and the fight ends when Karlo is electrocuted by a generator. However, Batman finds out that electricity doesn't hurt a sample of Karlo's clay, it forces it to shape shift, meaning Karlo is still out there, and could be anyone. #"The Big Man"-Batman and Robin find out about the mysterious "Big Man", who has been robbing banks all over the city. They interrogate one of the men who works of the Big Man, and find out his location. When they make it there, they come face to face with the Big Man himself, Roman Sionis, the Black Mask. After a short fight, Black Mask manages to escape. Batman reveals he put a tracer on Mask, and they follow him to a van, which is full of C4, they then realize that Mask is planning on blowing up City Hall. After another fight, Mask is thrown into the C4, which blows up. Batman and Robin manage to escape and assume Mask died in the explosion. #"The Wizard of Os"-Bruce's old friend Oswald Cobblepot comes back to Gotham to visit Bruce, and at the same time, people all over gotham are being robbed by strange birds. Bruce obviously has suspicions, but he can't confirm them until he sees Cobblepot with one of the birds, Cobblepot spots Bruce and knocks him out. When Bruce wakes up, Cobblepot explains that Bruce's family destroyed his when they revealed that Cobblepot's family fortune was all stolen by his great grandfather, who was a traitor and a liar. Bruce manages to break free and they fight, with Cobblepot breaking into a rage that allows Bruce to knock him out. Cobblepot is arrested, and swears vengeance. #"Poisonous Beauty"- Harvey Dent gets a date with a scientist named Pamela Isley. Soon Harvey gets poisoned with a unique type of poison. Bruce decides to investigate. He soon figures out the poison comes from a rare type of flower. He finds Pamela who did poison Harvey. He fights Pamela in a flower garden. Then when Pamela is trying to poison Batman he grabs the poison and throws it at her. Then at the end it shows Pamela's skin turning green, and flowers bloom around her. Category:TV Series